Missing Home
by Gleekin4Life
Summary: AU: Rory is Klaine's child from the future. What happens when he makes a wish and has to travel back in time to when Klaine were teenager to stop his wish from coming true?


**Hey everyone! So I was thinking of putting this in my One Shot series but I though you know what, it can be a one shot/two shot on its own! I got the idea for this when I was on Tumblr and saw someone talking about Rory being Klaine's son from the future and stuff, to say I'm now in love with this idea is an understatement. I tried to find fics about it but I've only found a couple so if you find any PLEASE PLEASE! PM me the link! **

**So Basically due to the lack of Klory fics I found I decided to write this to keep myself happy! **

**VERY AU!**

**So here goes nothing! Hope you enjoy and if you did please review! **

**Missing Home**

He was lonely, he missed his house, he missed his bed, heck he even missed Pa singing Katy Perry non stop. He missed his family; he missed the way Dad's eyes would light up with pride whenever Rory got a part in a school play or when he hit a note perfectly. He missed the lovey dovey interactions between his parents that he thought he hated. He really missed it all. Rory wiped away the tear that had leaked through the corner of his eye. He just wanted to go home but he couldn't because of his stupid mistake! He couldn't go home until he had fixed this.

The night he had made that silly wish, there had been a thunder storm, the worst he had ever seen and Rory had always been kind of scared of Thunderstorms but his Dad would always comfort him by telling him; "They're not scary at all. People are just of afraid of them because of the amount of power they have. Your grandmother once told me that Thunderstorms have enough power to grant a wish." Rory didn't think what his Dad had said was actually true.

It was family night, Friday night was always family night, Dad always made sure that he didn't have any meetings on a Friday and always made sure that his flights for trips would leave on a Saturday and he would always plan so he was back before Friday. Pa always made sure that he didn't have any gigs or Rehearsals on a Friday and Rory would never go out with any of his friends on a Friday. It was just how things were but for the past three weeks Pa had missed Family night and whenever he called to say he was missing it he would always say he'd be at the next one but he wasn't. Rory and his Dad were sitting at the table waiting for Pa to come in, they'd been waiting for an hour, Dad had already re-heated the food twice! His Dad gave up waiting pretty soon after the hour and a half mark and said they could start without Pa, it was while the two of them had been eating and discussing their day had Pa burst in, apologising continuously for being late. It was then Rory blew his lid. He had yelled things he defiantly doesn't regret saying but the one thing he does regret saying is "I wish you weren't my father!" That he defiantly regretted saying.

Dad had been right; storms do have enough power to grant wishes. The next day he had woken up and everything had seemed normal at first but when he went downstairs he only saw his Dad, he searched the house for his Pa, no sign of him and no sign that he had ever been in this house at all. Rory panicked, his wish had come ture and he needed to fix that. He had convinced his Aunt Brittany (who had actually built a working time machine despite her, lack of common knowledge) to let him go back in time and fix everything.

Rory began to wipe away the stream of tears that was now flowing down his cheeks; if he had been at home Pa would be hugging him and telling him it was alright. But he wasn't at home! And god knows when he will finally be back at home! Rory hated knowing it was his entire fault; he hated knowing that his parents broke up because of him. He hated seeing his Pa with that meerkat faced Sebastian and he hated seeing the heartbroken look on his Dads face whenever he thought no one was looking.

Everything had seemed fine at first, yeah he was being bullied at this horrific place but so far his parents were still together. I was a few weeks after they had met Sebastian that everything fell apart. Kurt and Blaine had broken up when Kurt finally told Blaine his insecurities about Sebastian and the whole thing turned into one large argument resulting in what Brittany called "The Great Depression of McKinley High."

Rory was walking down the halls with Finn, he hung around with Finn because number one Finn was his favourite Uncle and Number Two Finn wanted to see his brother happy and his brother was happy when he was with Blaine so Rory got the idea that Finn would help him get Kurt and Blaine back together. So far that hadn't worked; being honest the only thing Finn has done towards Blaine is just be plain old mean. Rory sighed which cause Finn to look at him.

"Everything alright?" he asked,

"Yes." He said while mentally screaming no. Finn nodded accepting this as an answer and the pair kept walking down the halls. Rory instantly froze when he saw Santana walking towards them. Back home Santana loved him but here, she was just plain cruel towards him and yes that may have something to do with the way he acted around Brittany at first but if you had gone back in time and there was only one person who acted like the way you were used to wouldn't you try and be as _friendly_ as possible? Rory zoned out for most of the conversation between Santana and Finn, he was more focused on watching his Papa down the hall, he had been fiddling with something in his locker when Kurt had walked by, head down clutching his books tight to his chest. Rory saw Blaine quickly turn around so he could watch Kurt properly as he walked down the hall, his expression made Rory want to jump up and down with joy. As he eyes followed Kurt down the hall Blaine's eyes filled with love and adoration and then they quickly changed to regret. This was something Rory thought. This was good, no this was great! But his internal cheering was soon cut short when he heard the word Dodge-ball fall from Finn's lips.

Truthfully Rory had played dodge-ball before and he didn't enjoy it. He'd tried to avoid playing in the match by saying he hadn't played but no one cared. Rory sighed but soon perked up when he saw Blaine standing near Kurt who was tying his shoes. |Though he walked away when Rachel approached Kurt. But this didn't sadden Rory, Blaine was still at McKinley, he could of transferred back to Dalton where his new boyfriend was but no he was still here at McKinley. Rory had heard the story of why Blaine had transferred a million times, so if Blaine was still here that meant Kurt still had his heart!

A few times during the death match or dodge-ball game as others would call it, Rory did laugh at his fathers actions, Dad would always cower and shrink as much as possible while Pa would just jump and run and throw, Pa was always quite the competitive one. Rory smiled as the game ended, he'd defiantly have a few bruises tomorrow. He walked up to Finn,

"Boy, Oh Boy that was cracker." He said, but then the next thing he knew he was being pelted with Dodge-balls, He crouched down trying to protect himself. He was trying not to cry, he wouldn't cry. He hated this time! He wanted to go home! He wanted to go back to where everyone was nice to each other! The feeling of the balls stopped and was replaced with an arm around his back and his heard his dad's soft voice full of panic.

"Stop it! God sakes, he's bleeding." That's when Rory became fully aware of his injuries, he was bleeding and God did it hurt! "Maybe that's how the others treat us around here but we don't do this to each other. We're better than this." Kurt said slowly getting up and pulling Rory up with him, Rory looked up at Kurt, and this wasn't Kurt though this was his Dad. He was acting exactly the way he had when Rory had first told him what some kids had said to him during his first day at school.

"Calm down, Grandma." He heard Santana say, he wanted to say something in defence of his Dad but at the moment he was too sore.

"This games over." He heard Kurt mutter finally as he began o push Rory towards the locker room, out of the corner of his eye he could see Blaine following after them.

"Rory, just sit down. I'm just going to get a tissue or something to clean you up." Kurt said guiding Rory to a seat. Rory muttered an okay in reply and watched as Kurt went round the lockers.

"Rory! How you holding up?" Blaine said as he walked into the locker room. "Santana's got quite an arm on her."

"I'm okay; Kurt's just gone to get something to clean me up." Blaine looked down sadly at the mention of Kurt. "You miss him don't you?" Rory asked carefully. Blaine looked up surprised,

"Uh, um, what?" Blaine stuttered but before Rory could say anymore Kurt walked back around the lockers with a towel. He stopped short when he saw Blaine,

"Uh, Blaine, what are you doing here?" he asked quietly. Dad only talked like that when he was upset, Rory thought sadly.

"I came to see how Rory was." Blaine said simply not looking at Kurt in the eyes. Kurt nodded and then moved to Rory and then crouched down in front of him and began to lightly dab the moist towel against his bloody nose. Kurt kept fussing with Rory's face for a few minutes before Rory got tired of it and began to get irritated, swatting away Kurt's hands occasionally,

"Dad! Stop it! I'm fine!" Rory yelped without thinking. Kurt's movements instantly stopped and Blaine tensed even more.

"Wuh, What did you just call me?" Kurt asked quietly in a confused tone.

"Dad?" Rory responded, there was no point in trying to lie, his Dad would drag it out of him eventually and with Pa here as well it would probably be easier to explain.

"Rory, I think Kurt wants to know why." Blaine said in a calming tone. Rory thought for a second and then immediately dropped the accent he'd been keeping up for nearly a month.

"Well, this is going to sound crazy but I'm not an Irish transfer student. I'm not even from this time." Rory saw Kurt and Blaine both open their mouths to interrupt but he held up a hand. "Trust me; it'll be easier to explain if you don't interrupt." Rory took a deep breath, _Courage_ he thought. "I'm your son. I'm from the future and I'm your son but I messed up. I got angry at you Pa," he said looking directly at Blaine, "and I made a wish during a Thunder Storm and as grandma Liz used to tell Kurt, a-" he was interrupted by Kurt,

"A Thunder Storm is one of the most powerful things in the world, it's powerful enough to even grant a wish." Rory looked at his Dad and smiled.

"Yeah, so my wish came true and you weren't my dad anymore Pa so I asked Brittany to let me go back in time to fix it but I haven't been able to fix it because you've broken up and now Pa you're dating a Pig Slut." Rory looked at Kurt as he heard him choke with laughter, Kurt looked back at him and they both began to giggle, Blaine looked down at the pair, he could see it now, the similarities between Kurt and Rory in physical appearance and then the similarities between Rory and himself in the way they held themselves and acted. Rory looked up to see Blaine looking torn and upset, he immediately stopped giggling. "And I just want you and Dad back together so I can go home and have my family back!" Rory finally said tears welling up as he looked between his parents younger forms. "You don't know the amount of time3s, I've wanted to just run and give you a hug just so I can be held by my Dad's again, you don't know how hard it was to see you two fight and know it was my fault!" Rory cried letting the tears fall. Kurt instantly wrapped his arms around Rory muttering soft comfort into his ear, Blaine leapt forward and crouched in front of Rory, rubbing his knee softly.

"Hey, we believe you, okay? And if it makes it any better, I stopped dating the pig slut after our first date, he wasn't anything like Kurt." Blaine said, Kurt jerked his head towards Blaine,

"What?"

"He wasn't you Kurt. He didn't have your smile or your hair or your eyes. He didn't have your intelligence, your humour or your wit. He didn't have any of the things I love about you and it was so stupid of me to let him get in the way of us!" Blaine replied, letting tears of his own spill out. Kurt was suddenly up on his feet and pulling Blaine up and bringing him in for a passionate kiss. Rory wiped away the remaining tears in his eyes and looked towards his parents. He smiled, he normally would complain about their PDA but right now he was just happy to see everything, perfect and alright.

"I guess I'll see you at home then?" Rory said jokingly as the pair pulled apart, they both looked towards him and smiled. They smiled the smile that was reserved for only him, they may not know that yet but it was their, "Oh Rory." Smile.

"I guess you will." Blaine replied.

Rory went back to Brittany's house and wrote a quick note saying that he had to return to Ireland, he then ran to his room and pulled out the time machine which he had no idea how he had kept hidden so well.

Rory was back in his own room in his own time. He ran out of his room and downstairs to see Pa dancing around to Katy Perry and his Dad cooking something in the kitchen. He ran up to his Pa and hugged him as tight as he could. "I'm sorry for everything that I said last night." He muttered, "I wouldn't want anyone else as my Pa and please, never never leave Dad." Rory said, looking down at his dad slightly due to his height. Blaine laughed.

"I don't think I could ever leave your dad, son." Before pulling him back into another tight hug.

**Now that was probably as crap as anything can get but it took me like two hours to write coz I ket having different ideas and everything seemed rubbish after a while but please let me know if you liked it and also if you find any stories like this please PM them to me or something because I actually love them!**

**I really hope you liked it, if you did please leave a review.**


End file.
